


Happier

by Freepoetynightmare



Series: Vent fics. [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Do I know what I'm doing?, Drugs, Mild Angst, no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freepoetynightmare/pseuds/Freepoetynightmare
Summary: Did I watch a play through of We Happy Few and got this idea after wishing I had joy pills?......Maybe....
Series: Vent fics. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976596
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

It just started as a pick me up. Roman had made a pill that made someone temporary happier. Did Patton feel guilty about stealing the bottle? Well...he needed it. Just for the bad days! Honest! 

It’s just...Those happy days were so far and few between. He found he was taking one every morning….then another a lunch as well….then he couldn’t go to bed sad without nightmares. So….

Patton stared into the empty bottle. He...ran out? Panic started to set in. What would he do now? He HAD to have more! He couldn’t just…

He had to see if Roman had more.

“Happier pills?” Roman looked at him confused. “Why would you need those? You’re the happiest one of us!” 

“Oh well..it just sounded so interesting! I wanted to give it a try!” Patton was having a hard time lying, of forcing himself be happy. 

“Well...I suppose...mmmm I could have sworn I had a bottle laying around..No matter! I have plenty more!” Roman opened a drawer and pulled out a second bottle from a large set that almost filled the drawer. 

At least Patton knew where to get more now.

Roman noticed Patton’s staring. “I did get carried away making them.” He said not meeting Patton’s eyes. “Just...I could use them sometimes….Not that you would know anything about that.” 

Patton agreed quickly and left. He took a deep breath and let himself relax. He popped two pills and sighed. It didn’t take long for them to kick in. 

Everything was so much better.

Brighter. 

Happier.


	2. Chapter 2

Just shut up.

No one cares about it like you do. Logan reminded himself so he didn’t start talking about...anything really. 

“ Know it all.”

“ No one cares about this!”

“You really should find something else to focus on.”

“ Whatever floats your boat.”

He sighed silently as he listened to Roman ramble. No one minded when he talked for hours. But when he did it?

“Well yeah. It’s because he’s interesting and you’re...not.” 

Logan left. Not that anyone noticed. He wasn’t entertaining, or funny, or clever; he was just...boring. 

He locked his door. Fine, just because they didn’t enjoy those topics didn’t mean he couldn’t! So he went back to surrounding himself with books. 

\---

Patton and Roman were acting..strange. More upbeat and forgetful. He was concerned about it until….Roman and Patton started listening to him. They seemed happy to just listen to him ramble on and on about anything!

“This is awful!” Virgil said.

“What is?” Logan asked.

Virgil crossed his arms and stared at him. “You seriously haven’t noticed the difference?” 

“Well yes I have. It’s been….nice.” 

“Nice?” Virgil threw his hands in the air. “They’re brainless!”

Logan frowned. 

Virgil groaned. “Ugh. Forget it! I’ll deal with it on my own.”

\---

The next time Logan saw Virgil was was smiling and staring at them wall. “Virgil are you alright?”

“Oh of course! I’m happier!” Virgil said.

“That’s….good?” Logan said slowly.

Virgil nodded, “Yeah..” He stared off in to space before blinking, “Oh! Logan when did you get here?”

“I just...what’s going on with you?” 

“I’m happier! Here!” Virgil shoved a small pink pill into his hand. “You gotta try it!”

“Is this...this what’s making everyone act all off.” Logan said eyes widening. He put the pill in his pocket to examine later. 

Virgil giggled, “Nooooo. Like this!” Virgil shoved a pill into Logan’s mouth and held his mouth closed. Logan fought him but Virgl was surprisingly strong. 

Logan swallowed. Virgil pulled back grinning. “Happier?”

Logan blinked, everything was...brighter. Better.

“Happier.” He agreed.


End file.
